Assassinato
by Felipe Nani
Summary: O que aconteceria se Aiolia descobrisse que seu irmão não era traidor antes de conhecer o Seiya? E será que os animais que são violentos realmente?


Bem, esta fic será extremamente pesada, mas tratará dum fato real. A idéia, os personagens e o porquê eu explico no fim. Espero que gostem e aprendam. É uma pena a realidade ser tão ruim.

Mudarei uns pequenos fatos do anime/manga.

* * *

**Quem é o animal irracional?**

_TRAIDOR! AIOLOS É UM TRAIDOR!_

Com este barulho Aiolia caiu da cama. Não era possível, seu irmão, um ser tão honesto traindo o Santuário? Apesar de tudo, não teve tempo para pensar, visto que sua casa era invadida por vários guardas do Santuário.

Fora agarrado pela camisa e um guarda muito grossamente perguntava-lhe onde estava seu irmão.

Por mais que ele estivesse com medo, não teve coragem de responder, até porque não sabia onde este se encontrava.

O barulho de um tapa foi ouvido a vários metros de distância. Seu corpo foi arremessado no chão e palavras maldosas eram dirigidas contra ele.

O pior de tudo era não entender nada, até ouvir tais palavras...

_Ele é o irmão do traidor, aquele que tentou matar Athena!_

Aquelas palavras tocaram o fundo do orgulho que ele possuía, mas será que isto era verdade? Seu irmão era dedicado demais para trair Athena, ou será que ele não agüentou a pressão? Estas perguntas entre outras se formavam em sua cabeça, de modo a atordoá-lo.

Logo que os guardas saíram voltou a deitar na cama, de modo que tentava dormir, mas não foi possível.

De manhã foi acordado pelo Grande Mestre, que veio conversar com ele.

Uma maratona de perguntas era feita, fatos foram ditos e uma coisa entrará com muita dor em sua cabeça: Seu irmão tentará tirar a vida de Athena.

O Grande Mestre decidiu fazer uma proposta, que em muitos casos ele não aceitaria, mas naquelas condições achou viável aceitar. Ele pedirá para nunca tentar visitar Athena, para evitar o risco de um novo incidente acontecer e que ele deveria ir para a escola fora do Santuário, mas com seu cosmo privado. Também foi pedido para fazer visitas constantes ao Grande Mestre, para assim, ele perceber se Aiolia poderia trajar a armadura de ouro.

E a vida do Aiolia passou a se resumir: estudos, treinos, visitas ao Grande Mestre e tentar não matar as pessoas que o chamavam de irmão do traidor.

Jurou a ele mesmo que não perderia a paciência por alguém que não valia a pena e reconquistar a dignidade do nome da família que fora jogada na latrina pela ação do Aiolos.

Mas cada vez que ele pensava que seu irmão era um traidor seu coração doía e algo lá no fundo dizia para ele não acreditar no que diziam. Mas então no que acreditar? Visto que até Shaka, o ser dito mais Próximo de Deus e que poderia ver o coração das pessoas, considerava, respeitava e era totalmente leal ao Grande Mestre.

Ele encontrou a resposta depois de várias noites onde tinha um sonho, sempre o mesmo sonho, apesar dele mesmo não saber definir se era um pesadelo ou se era um sonho agradável. Nele, seu irmão corria com um bebê, escrevia algo numa parede e depois sumirá. Decidiu então após anos fazer o trajeto normal das doze casas, sim, antes ele decidia ir pelo atalho, já que o era permitido, visto que o próprio Grande Mestre preferiria que este não passasse perto da casa correspondente ao seu irmão.

Virgem, Libra, Escorpião, todas as casas encontravam-se vazias, então não encontrou maiores problemas para passar. Chegou à porta da casa de Sagitário, onde ficou parado por uma meia hora, decidindo se entrava ou não. Fez o movimento de meia volta, mas ao virar para ir embora, ele sentiu uma forte pontada no peito e uma voz na cabeça deste desafiava-o a entrar lá, perguntando se ele era mesmo um covarde cego.

Orgulho é a palavra que definia Aiolia, ele fazia tudo para poder ficar ainda mais orgulhoso, apesar de poucos o respeitarem. Não seria uma voz em sua mente que botaria medo nele, então entrou no templo e perguntava onde estaria a voz agora, onde estava toda a coragem dela.

Nada podia ser ouvido, fazendo-o chegar à conclusão de que era apenas um infeliz que estava ali que tinha desafiado-o e agora deveria estar bem longe com medo dele. Mas ao virar para sair de novo, percebeu que não conseguia mais ver a saída. O que seria impossível, ele não tinha andado tanto para se perder. Procurava alguma resposta para isto, mas nada aparecia, ninguém. As luzes se apagaram, não podia ser verdade, será que aquilo tudo era uma cilada? Mas ele decidiu ir por conta própria, impossível! Logo viu um clarão que o deixou temporariamente cego, onde então pode ver a imagem do seu irmão.

Aiolia: Traidor, porque me trouxestes aqui escória da família?

Aiolos: Caro irmão, será que você está tão cego a ponto de não saber quem diz a verdade? É difícil admitir que o verdadeiro mal é o Grande Mestre? Que Athena não está neste Santuário?

Aiolia: É tudo mentira!

Aiolos: E então porque não sentes o Cosmo de Athena? Ou então porque és proibido de ver Athena?

Aiolia: Porque alguém fez o favor de jogar o nome da nossa família no lixo!

Aiolos: Se acreditas tanto nisso, porque não chega para o Grande Mestre e pede permissão para ver Athena? Se ele confia em você como disse ultimamente, então a deixará vê-la e você pode prometer que se tentar matar Athena você pode ser assassinado sem qualquer pena. Agora se cuide irmão e tome cuidado, seus piores inimigos são seus melhores amigos.

Da mesma maneira que Aiolia ficou "trancado", desta vez ele podia ver a saída, então foi direto ao Salão do Grande Mestre, precisava provar a si mesmo que estavas correto.

Aiolia: Grande Mestre, quero ver Athena imediatamente!

Grande Mestre: Aiolia, já te disse que não pode vê-las, não quero colocá-la em risco.

Aiolia: Pode me matar caso eu tente fazer alguma coisa, mas eu preciso por tudo nessa vida ver Athena!

Grande Mestre: EU FALEI QUE NÃO E NÃO OUSE ME DESAFIAR VERME!

Aiolia: Desculpe-me Grande Mestre, eu fui imprudente. Peço novamente seu perdão, vou voltar ao meu templo.

Aiolia logo se retirou e chegou no seu templo, pelo que parecia o espírito de seu irmão falará a verdade, será que ele deveria usar a força para ver Athena? E se ela não estivesse ali? Então estaria defendendo o mal, como o seu irmão disse?

Neste mesmo momento o GM chamará três jovens cavaleiros a sala, dando a ordem de seguir de perto Aiolia e mais algumas instruções.

Outro dia amanheceu, Aiolia mesmo distraído acabou indo a escola, não poderia ser irresponsável em tal momento e nem passar para o Grande Mestre sua preocupação, talvez na escola pudesse bolar algo. Decidiu ficar na escola até o anoitecer, pois tinha que entregar um trabalho amanhã e no Santuário não haveria meios de se faze-lo.

Ao sair da biblioteca, estranhou o fato de não ter ninguém no corredor, mas mesmo assim seguiu em frente. Logo percebeu o som de uma forte pisada, parecia ser de uma armadura de ouro, mas isto seria impossível, ninguém vestiria tal traje ali e nenhum outro cavaleiro teria permissão de sair do Santuário a menos que... Não, ele estava sendo caçado!!!

Começou a correr pela escola, subir e descer escadas, até o momento que chegou num corredor fechado.

MDM: Ora, que surpresa ver um leão fugindo acuado. Cadê toda a violência, cadê toda a bravura do Leão?

Afrodite: Creio que esquecestes em casa, ou talvez estejas no sangue dele, além de serem traidores serem covardes.

Shura: Eu já matei o irmão mais velho, será um prazer matar o irmão mais novo, libertando o Santuário do mal.

Aiolia: Covardes, mas não pense que me venceram e nunca mais chamem meu irmão de traidor, vocês que estão cegos pelo poder e ambição, mostrarei todo o meu poder! RELÂMPAGO DE PLASMA!

Afrodite: Pelo que vejo esta fumacinha apenas vai-me fazer tomar um belo banho, odeio o cheiro de fracotes perdedores.

Shura: Cansei de brincadeiras, conversinhas, etc, EXCALI...

MDM: Espere Shura, não podemos destruir o lugar e porque não nos divertimos um pouco com o Aiolia?

Afrodite: Bem pensado, ROSAS... Cadê o infeliz???!!!

Shura: Merda, ele está fugindo pela tubulação!

Aiolia: "Putz, não sei até quando eu posso fugir, se eu pudesse usar meus poderes apenas uma vez, eu falhei irmão, eu falhei!".

Afrodite: ROSAS DIABÓLICAS REAIS!

O golpe fora lançado dentro da tubulação de ar, logo Aiolia fora atingido pelo golpe e desmaiará dentro da tubulação, MDM foi buscá-lo, amarraram-no na parede e esperaram um pouco para ele acordar.

MDM: Nossa, até que enfim a bela adormecida acordou, estavas sonhando com o Rei Leão?

Shura: Haha, Afrodite, porque você não ataca com as rosas piranhas para deixar mais fácil de nós arrancarmos o corpo dele?

Afrodite: Com todo prazer Shura! ROSAS PIRANHAS! Elas devoram tudo que vêem pela frente, comam as juntas do Aiolia!

Aiolia: ARGHHHHHH!!!

No local onde Aiolia estava amarrado havia uma poça de sangue, ele estava acordado ainda, mas sem qualquer força ou esforço para sair dali.

Shura: Agora cortarei seu braço, deve ser muito doloroso ser dilacerado assim, seu irmão já sentiu dor apenas deu dar a Excalibur e ele cair dum penhasco, mas quanto mais você grita, mais você me motiva a te matar.

Outro grito horrível de dor fora solto por Aiolia, cada vez mais sua vida estava perto do fim, porque nem o direito de morrer em paz ele tinha? Talvez porque ele soubesse demais e brigastes com alguém muito mais forte que ele.

Logo depois MDM pegou na perna esquerda de Aiolia e Afrodite na direita, enquanto isto Shura aplicava-lhe uma Excalibur no quadril, separando o corpo em dois e deixando todo o chão ensangüentado, até no teto havia resquícios de sangue.

MDM: Calma Aiolia, o seu fim está próximo.

MDM pegou Aiolia pelo cabelo e arrastou-o um pouco pelo corredor, a partir deste momento ele já havia perdido todos os sentidos.

MDM: Estas vendo este chão sujo de sangue? Como não temos pano para limpa-lo, usarei seu corpo mesmo, HAHAHAHAHHAA.

Então Aiolia começou a ser esfregado contra o chão, com toda a força que ele possuía, logo após o término disto, MDM com um golpe só arrancará a cabeça do Aiolia.

MDM: Não se preocupes, não quero cabeça de traidores e fracotes na minha parede, ela ficará aqui como prova de que te matamos e para ser estampada no jornal.

Shura: Vamos embora antes que alguém venha aqui, creio que o Grande Mestre ficará feliz ao ler está notícia nos jornais amanhã.

Afrodite: Espere um momento, vou colocar esta rosa vermelha na boca dele, para terem a impressão que foi uma oferenda, huahuahuahuhuahuaa.

Manchete do Jornal: "Garoto é encontrado morto em escola"

Garoto é encontrado morto no corredor da escola, seu corpo fora dilacerado, parece que foi atacado por uma fera selvagem ou coisa pior, mas muitos crêem que isto fez parte de um ritual macabro, visto que na cabeça continha uma rosa na sua boca.

Grande Mestre: Bem, creio que os três fizeram um bom trabalho, só não gostei do final onde ficou ritual macabro, mas enfim, incrível serviço, Athena ficou agradecida com seus serviços, saíam daqui.

Logo todos os cavaleiros saíram do Salão, deixando um Grande Mestre envolto em pensamentos...

Grande Mestre: Por sorte consegui aliados poderosíssimos e que são fiéis cegos servos, mas se Aiolia conseguisse provar o que havia falado estaria em apuros, terei que continuar a matar todos meus adversários, senão nunca dominarei o mundo!

**_Fim._**

* * *

**__**

Bem, a idéia veio quando eu recebi um e-mail com imagens de um garoto que fora dilacerado na escola por "colegas de classe". Nele perguntava se um animal que ataca por fome é mais cruel que um humano. Então eu quis passar a crueldade humana com as pessoas.

Aiolia foi à vítima porque seria o único que peitaria o GM de dentro do Santuário e seu signo é Leão, ou seja, ele que deveria ser uma fera e na verdade foi quem foi mal-tratado, como os animais são na realidade.

O trio foi escolhido porque MDM é cruel, Afrodite seguiu Saga até o fim e o Shura possuía a Excalibur e já tinha um passado meio ligado com Aiolos, como ele mesmo disse na fic.

Espero que tenham gostado e aprendido muito aqui, muitas vezes julgamos as coisas erradas por nossa visão esta encoberta por fatos superficiais.

Abraços.


End file.
